


Kagan goes Ghost hunting.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [11]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What if all Reagan has ever wanted to do was to go out and investigate haunted locations with three of her favorite YouTubers would she take the chance once it's given to her.
Relationships: Calamity/Original Male characters, Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Kagan goes Ghost hunting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan One shot of Kagan goes Ghost hunting. I hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Wayne Tower Kate's trying to think of something to do for Reagan's birthday as she's thinking someone walks in to see her.)

Mark: Hey.

(she looks up at him and laughs.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: You are right?  
Kate: Peachy.  
Mark: Okay. What's going on?  
Kate: It's two weeks until Reagan's birthday and i can't for the life of me figure out what the hell to do.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: I know i'm the worst girlfriend ever.  
Mark: I wasn't going to say that.  
Kate: Well i'm the worst something. Because i haven't thought about what to do for my girlfriends birthday.  
Mark: Well what are somethings she likes?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: She watches a lot of videos on You tube.  
Mark: What kind of videos?  
Kate: Ghost hunting videos.  
Mark: Okay.  
Kate: And she watches these three guys.  
Mark: What are their names?  
Kate: Um. CJ Faison Omar Gosh TV and some other guy what's his name.  
Mark: I'm pretty sure his name isn't some other guy.  
Kate: He lives in Canada.  
Mark: There are a number of Youtubers in Canada.  
Kate: Look here smart ass.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Okay okay. What letter does his first name start with?  
Kate: An M.  
Mark: Oh Moe Sargi. I love his videos. The man is real riot.

(She laughs at him.)

Mark: Well which one is her favorite?  
Kate: Um. She watches all three of their videos.  
Mark: Okay. Well Wait did you say CJ Faison?  
Kate: Uh yes why?  
Mark: I happen to know him personally.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Really?  
Mark: Yeah. He's actually a really good down to earth guy if you want i can set up a time for Reagan to meet him.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Kate: If you do that you will officially become my new favorite person Mark.  
Mark: So I've heard a dozen of times.

(She laughs at him)

Kate: No i'm being serious. If you help me help her meet him you would seriously be helping me out a lot.  
Mark: Okay okay. I'll go call him.

(He grabs out his phone and calls CJ as he walks off he looks at Veracity and Calamity who walks in and laughs at him.)

Mark: She scares me.  
Veracity: I could of told you that.  
Mark: Yeah yeah. 

(She pushes him back making him laugh as he answers.)

Mark: Hey CJ.  
CJ: Hey what's going on?  
Mark: I got a favor to ask of you.  
CJ: Name it.  
Mark: A friend of mines birthday is coming up and she's a real big fan of your's.  
CJ: Really?  
Mark: Yeah my bestfriend has been pulling her hair out trying to figure out what to do for her girlfriends birthday and hasn't come up with anything yet.

(He laughs on the other end.)

CJ: Holy crap dude.  
Mark: Yeah. I was wondering if you were doing anything in two weeks.  
CJ: Well Omar and Moe are supposed to be coming into Delaware to do some videos with me.  
Mark: What Locations?  
CJ: Maggie's Bridge and Cry Baby bridge why?  
Mark: Because i might of just figured out what they could do for her birthday.  
CJ: Bring the girl out ghost hunting?  
Mark: Why not?  
CJ: Ghost scare her?  
Mark: Of course not. She has to deal with her brother all the time.

(He starts laughing on the other end of the line then calms down.)

CJ: Yeah okay man i'll let them know we'll have some extra people with us.  
Mark: Are right thanks man.  
CJ: Anytime.

(Then he hangs up with him as Mark turns and walks back into Kate's office who looks up at him.)

Kate: Please tell me he said yes.

(Mark looks at her and laughs as he puts his finger up and leans in and kisses his girlfriend getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: Hi honey.  
Calamity: Hi.

(He kisses her again then pulls away from her as he looks at Kate.)

Mark: He said yes.

(Kate grabs him into a hug getting him to laugh then she pulls away from him.)

Kate: You have no idea how much of a life saver you are.  
Mark: Oh i have an idea.

(Veracity and Calamity start laughing at her sister's face. As Kate smacks him making him laugh at her.)

Mark: Anyway. He said that in two weeks he'll be investigating two places.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: Well their both bridges.  
Kate: Okay.  
Mark: One's called Maggie's Bridge and no not your ex Maggie.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: And the other?  
Mark: It's called Cry Baby bridge their both really old bridges in the Delaware area. CJ knows where they are so we wouldn't have any trouble finding it.  
Kate: You are seriously a life savor.  
Mark: I do try.  
Kate: Anyone else going to be with him?  
Mark: Yeah in fact i managed to catch him when he was getting ready to have Omar and Moe there.

(She looks at him and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: You are seriously a life saver.  
Mark: That's what i keep telling your sister but she doesn't believe me.  
Veracity: Now wait a minute.  
Mark: I was talking about Mary.  
Veracity: Yeah huh.  
Mark: I was i swear. Babe back me up.  
Calamity: Leave me out of this.  
Mark: So mean.

(They start laughing at him. A couple of weeks later out on the road to Delaware to meet up with Mark's friends. In the backseat Reagan's sitting there smiling knowing 

she's getting the chance to meet three of her favorite youTubers shortly after getting off of work Kate went straight to Reagan's apartment and told her about what 

Mark had helped her plan be the best birthday she's had and Reagan looked at her confused. And Kate explained what they were going to be doing for her birthday and she 

laughed at her thinking she was kidding but when she saw the look on Kate's face she quickly kissed her and sent them both into a night long love making session. On 

the road Mark's looking next to him to see Calamity there and smiles at her as he grabs her hand and kisses the back of it. Getting her to turn and look at him then 

smiles.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: Yeah i'm good.  
Mark: Nervous?  
Calamity: Kind of.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Well there's nothing really to it.  
Calamity: I know i'm still nervous babe.  
Mark: Yeah honey i know.

(He kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Calamity: Mark!  
Mark: Yeah.  
Calamity: You sure there's nothing to this whole Ghost Hunting thing.  
Mark: There's nothing to it. All you have to do is hope Moe doesn't get possessed by anything.

(She looks at him and the smacks him.)

Mark: Ow.

(She laughs at him as they continue onto the bridge their meeting them at. Later as they get there Mark pulls up behind CJ's truck and stops his once it's stopped he 

puts it in park then shuts it off once it's off he grabs out the key's and they all get out of the truck and close their doors once their closed Kate looks around the 

area.)

Kate: Is safe to be out here.  
Mark: Yeah it's safe.

(He looks at Reagan whose trying to keep from laughing at her girlfriends face.)

Reagan: I'll hold your hand baby.

(Kate looks at her as Mark locks the truck up and she jumps making them laugh more.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: What?  
Mark: The ghost won't hurt you. God.  
Kate: You don't know.

(He looks at his girlfriend who puts her hands up trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Come on Batwoman you're supposed to be the Paragon of Courage.

(Reagan and Calamity start laughing at her face.)

Kate: I have a lot of courage i went after the girl and i haven't killed Lex Luthor yet.

(They start laughing as they walk over to CJ and the other three people with him.)

Mark: Hey should i video bomb him?  
Calamity: Yeah sure honey.  
Mark: Oh boy.

(He walks up to CJ and looks into his camera and puts bunny ears onto his head making the other three people with him start laughing hearing them laugh he turns and 

sees Mark there and quickly jumps and runs off making them laugh at him.)

CJ: Son of a. Mark!

(He's so busy laughing he nearly falls into Kate whose also laughing.)

Mark: I'm so dead.  
Kate: Yeah.  
Mark: You're no help.

(She laughs at him.)

CJ: Oh my god you're such a jerk.

(Omar and Moe walk up to him and clap hands with him then pull away from him as he hugs Omar's finance whose still laughing at CJ's reaction.)

Mark: Someone please tell me they got that on camera.  
Moe: Me.

(He starts laughing. As he walks over to him and claps hands with him again then let's his hand to drop.)

Omar: Whose the birthday girl.  
Mark: The girl behind me. Hey Reagan.

(She walks over to him.)

Mark: Guys this Reagan Queen.  
CJ: Hi.  
Reagan: Hi.  
Mark: Reagan this is CJ Faison.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: It's nice to finally meet you.  
CJ: Yeah he said you're a big fan.  
Reagan: I'm a big fan of all of you.  
Mark: Lucky for her she gets three dorks instead of one.  
Omar: Hey.

(They start laughing.)

Mark: The behind his fiance is of course Omar GoshTv.  
Omar: Hello.  
Mark: Goodbye.

(He turns to leave but Reagan smacks him making him laugh.)

Mark: And then of course we've Moe Sargi.  
Moe: Hello.  
Mark: And then there's Omar's fiance Tiphanie.

(She waves at them.)

Reagan: Wow.  
Moe: Who are the two pretty ladies behind you.  
Mark: Well this one his Reagan's girlfriend Kate Kane.  
Kate: Hi.  
Moe: Hi.  
Mark: The gorgeous woman walking up to us my girlfriend Calamity.  
Calamity: Hi.  
Moe: Whoa do i hear an accent?  
Calamity: I'm from Australia.  
Moe: Oh no shit. Damn dude.  
Mark: I know.  
Omar: Bastard.

(He turns and looks at him.)

Mark: Shut up you're engaged.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

CJ: How long?  
Mark: About six seven months.  
CJ: Finally got yourself an Australian.  
Mark: Dude she's the Evermoist member i told you about.  
CJ: Oh she's.  
Mark: Yeah.  
CJ: Well i'll be damned you're a lucky man.

(He looks at her and smiles at him.)

Mark: I like to think it goes both ways.  
CJ: You love her?

(Mark looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: So much.  
CJ: Have told her?  
Mark: No. But i'll tell her one of these days.  
CJ: That's all you can do.  
Mark: Yeah. Anyway.  
CJ: Yeah i'll explain a little more about the bridge in a minute.  
Mark: Are right. Hey babe.

(She looks over at him and then walks over to him. Later CJ starts explaining what happens out on the bridge as their listening Mark hears something off in the 

bushes.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: Did you hear that?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: I could of sworn i heard something off in the bushes.

(He walks towards the railing and looks over but doesn't see anything.)

CJ: What it sound like?  
Mark: Like someone laughing. You didn't hear that?  
CJ: No.

(He looks over again but still doesn't see anything so he walks back over to Calamity who looks at him and smiles at him as he kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: I swear i could of heard something.  
Calamity: I'm sure you did. 

(Then CJ goes back to explaing what else happens on the bridge as Mark looks around then looks back at him. Later over by the railing Mark's looking around when he 

hears Calamity say something and walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Calamity: I thought i heard something off in that direction.

(Mark turns his light on and flashes it into that direction but doesn't see anything.)

Mark: What it sound like to you?  
Calamity: Same thing you heard earlier. Like someone was laughing.  
Mark: Huh. Maybe it likes what you're showing.

(She looks down and laughs as he kisses her cheek getting her to smile at him then looks off behind him and sees something cross the bridge and quickly runs off after 

it but before he gets to where it was he doesn't see anything.)

Omar: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. But i could sworn i saw something running across here. What's back there?  
Omar: As far as i know there's nothing back there.

(Mark flashes his light back there but doesn't see anything.)

Mark: That was weird.

(He looks over at him and laughs as he walks off. Over by Kate and Reagan.)

Mark: Having fun?

(They turn and look at him.)

Reagan: Oh i'm having a blast this is so much more fun than i thought it would be.  
Mark: Yeah ghost hunting can be fun.

(She looks at him and laughs. Over by CJ he starts explaining what happens when you put your arms out over the water Mark walks over to Calamity and wraps his arms 

around her waster getting her to smile at him.)

Mark: You having fun?  
Calamity: Yeah this is actually a lot of fun. I didn't think it would be.  
Mark: Nice to know you can be proven wrong.  
Calamity: Yeah it is.

(As CJ finishes explaining what to do Calamity feels what he's doing and laughs.)

Calamity: Now you know that drives me insane.

(He looks down and laughs.)

Mark: I'm sorry i wasn't aware i was doing it.  
Calamity: Really?  
Mark: It's nervous habit i have when i'm with the woman or guy i want to be with.

(She smiles at him.)

Calamity: I didn't say i didn't like it.  
Mark: Okay. Hey you wanna see something funny.  
Calamity: Yes.

(He walks over to the railing and looks out at the water then he grabs her over to him and he shows her what to do by having her put her arms out she looks at him.)

Mark: Now i'll be serious for right now.  
Calamity: Okay.  
Mark: Now you say Maggie Maggie i have your baby three times and then wait.

(She nods her head at him as she say's what he told her to say three times and then she waits then she sees something off in the trees.)

Calamity: Babe.

(Mark looks at her.)

Mark: What's up?  
Calamity: Put your light in between those trees right there.

(He does as he's told and points the light in that direction and sees what Calamity sees.)

Mark: Tell me someone can see what i see?

(CJ turns and looks in that direction then quickly puts his camera onto the figure in the trees.)

CJ: Holy shit. 

(Then it disappears on them.)

Mark: You get it camera?  
CJ: I think so.  
Mark: Hang on a minute i gotta do something.  
Moe: Oh no.

(He looks at him and laughs. As Mark puts his arms out over the bridge and say's something that makes everyone laugh at his face.)

Mark: Maggie Maggie Omar's a weenie. Maggie Maggie Omar's a weenie. Maggie Maggie Omar's a weenie.

(He looks at him as the other's bust up laughing at his face.)

Omar: Oh my god Mark you're such an ass.  
Mark: Oh come on it was funny.  
Omar: No it was. But still.

(Mark walks over to him and jokingly kisses him making everyone with them laugh.)

Omar: (acting gay) Oh shoot. You're so cute.

(Mark walks off laughing as he hides behind Calamity whose laughing at him.)

Mark: I have my shield.

(He walks off laughing as Mark kisses her head then pulls away from it.)

Calamity: You're so messed up.  
Mark: I am actually.  
Calamity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah. It's just I've always wanted to do that.  
Calamity: Feel better?  
Mark: Oh yeah.

(She starts laughing as Kate and Reagan walk up to them.)

Reagan: This has been a crazy night.  
Mark: It has been.  
Kate: I haven't heard half the things before. But being out here.  
Mark: Yeah. This is one active place.  
Reagan: So what happens after this?  
Mark: We'll go back to the hotel and CJ will be going home. And then they'll be going back out tomorrow night.  
Calamity: Where they going?  
Mark: It's another bridge here in Delaware called Cry Baby bridge.

(They all look at him.)

Mark: Yes the name of the bridge is called Cry baby bridge.  
Calamity: Wow.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: What you say Reagan wanna stay an extra night?  
Reagan: Hell yeah.

(They start laughing then calm down. After spending another few hours out on Maggie's bridge everyone there has seen or heard something off in the bush after wrapping 

everything up Mark told the guys that they'd be staying an extra day they all agreed with him.)

CJ: Okay we'll see you guys tomorrow night out at Cry Baby Bridge.  
Mark: That you will. And CJ that's noway to talk about Ali H.

(Moe starts laughing at the joke as Mark starts the truck up and CJ backs up laughing as he turns and walks off. Over the next couple of days both couples remain in 

the Delaware area look around it until they have to go back to Gotham after spending sometime with his friends Mark parted ways with them and then walked back over to 

the girls and kisses Calamity getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm seriously never going to get use to that.  
Reagan: I said the samething about me and Kate so.

(He looks at her and laughs. As they continue to spend time in Delaware both couple's grow closer to each other. A couple of days later back in Gotham over at the Hold 

up both Mark and Calamity are telling the three remaining Evermoist members what happened while they were out on the bridge that night or well both bridges but the one 

story that seems to get them is the one where Mark called Omar a weenie. As they continue to tell them about what he said Mark looks over at Calamity and smiles at her 

feeling him look at her she smiles at him as he wraps his arms around her waste getting her to smile at him then he say's something her ear getting her to turn and 

look at him.)

Calamity: We'll see you guys tomorrow.  
Serenity: Okay see you guys later Cal.  
Calamity: Okay.

(She grabs his hand and they both turn and walk out of the bar seeing them walk out Kate laughs at them. As Reagan walks in and heads over to the bar as she gets there 

she smiles at her.)

Kate: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Kate: You are right?  
Reagan: Yeah. I was just thinking is all.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: You had fun doing the whole ghost hunting thing right?  
Kate: Yeah it was a lot of fun why?  
Reagan: I was thinking.  
Kate: Okay.  
Reagan: I was hoping we could make that an annual thing.  
Kate: What? Going out and investigating haunted bridges?  
Reagan: Yeah Me and you along with Mark and Calamity go out to haunted places and see what we can find in them.

(Kate looks at her and laughs.)

Kate: Um you do keep forgetting.  
Reagan: I'm not saying we have to do it right away. But things have pretty much died down since you caught Alice and Mouse again.  
Kate: True.  
Reagan: So what you say?  
Kate: Can i say i'll think about it.  
Reagan: Yeah.  
Kate: Okay.

(She leans over the counter and kisses her then pulls away from her as Reagan turns and walks off as she walks Kate smiles at her as she's walking out Kate thinks 

about how much they all had while out investigating those two bridges with Mark's three YouTuber friends who just happens to her girlfriends three favorite youTubers 

as she's thinking she can't help but think how much fun it'll be to actually go out and investigate haunted things around Gotham or in other parts of the country but 

all Kate knows is that as long as she gets to do that with Reagan she could handle going out investigating haunted places it's just the matter of knowing when they 

wanna do it and where to go. But until that time Kate's perfectly happy just running around Gotham as Batwoman protecting her city from all kinds of evil and craziness 

that come with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that story because it was a lot of fun to type out let me know down in the comments below what you thought of it and let me know what you thought of the Mark and Calamity pairing. And this is the last Kagan one shot i'll be putting up because starting later today i'll be starting on the Reagan/Ares fanfics. Other then Reagan and Ares pairing let me know down in the comments who you think i should put Mark with in the next story Calamity or Veracity? Or would you like me to keep it as Markcity and Becalamity when it comes around to the pairings in the stories.


End file.
